RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 54
Creekfrost nodded, just realizing that this was ''Risingsun's den. "...Okay," he said hastly. "Are you sure?" he asked, although he knew he could trust Risingsun to keep her safe. Whiskerclaw hopped through the snow and into the nursery. He was surprised, the den was warmer then he'd excepted. He glanced around, knowing Nightshade was always in here with Mothkit, but he didn't see him. With a shrug, he made his way over to Pumpkinfrost's nest and tested it with his paws to make sure it was perfect. Meanwhile, Peridotkit had moved into th nursry as the storm got worse, and was now inspecting everything in the den. 13:34, October 25, 2016 (UTC) "I'm sure, the warriors den will be much more comfortable," she murmured, closing her eyes slowly. Galekit sulked in the nursery, worrying about her brother. What if he never came back?'Silverstar' 22:42, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded. "See you later," he murmured, as h slipped out of the den and was met with a gust of wind that blew snow into his face. He rolled his eyes. During leafbare they had almost no snow, and now that it was newleaf, they got a huge blizzard. Padding across the clearing, the snow nearly reaching his belly, he made his way to the warriors den. Peridotkit jumped back in surprise when a dead leaf fell down to his paws, and he instantly leaned back to sniff it. He lifted his head, just now realizing how packed the nursery was. He wasn't used to so many cats, it was just him and Snapdragon before. 22:48, October 25, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, see ya..." the warrior let herself relax in her nest, Risingsun soon approaching to dress her wounds. Galekit started at the nursery entrance, waiting.'Silverstar' 23:09, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit looked over to the other kit in the nursery, sitting in the entrance. "Hi," he approached warily. "I'm Peridotkit. Who are you?" 23:15, October 25, 2016 (UTC) The smoke tortoiseshell flicked her ear, glancing back at the tomkit. He seemed nervous, but she remained bold per usual. "Hi, I'm Galekit."'Silverstar' 23:21, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit studied her. "Are you waiting for someone?" he asked. (I'm going to do a little timeskip, just so the storm is a light snow, so the cats can leave their dens and go hunting and stuff...) After the storm, Ashstorm hopped around camp, burrowing snow tunnels. Meanwhile, Creekfrost woke that morning to find Nightshade missing, and was now very worried. Snapdragon talked with Hazelriver. She had become his friend, very quickly. He was shy, but kind. She felt bad for him, after what happened to his leg... "Hey, you should meet my sister, Frostfire!" Hazelriver suggested, raising his voice to almost a scream of pain when he said his sisters name. 23:24, October 25, 2016 (UTC) "My brother," Galekit had replied. Orchidbloom still wasn't feeling much better in the morning, so she continued to sleep. Risingsun found himself a bit worried about the warrior, but he didn't bother her.---- Frostfire had been daydreaming, watching the snow fall as she thought of Morningwing. She then half fellover as her brother screeched her name catching her surprsie. "H-huh, what?!"'Silverstar' 01:29, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Oh. I'm sure he'll be back soon," Peridotkit murmured, although, with the storm having been so bad, he doubted it... "Quite dreaming about mice and meet our new Clanmate," Hazelriver gestured his tail towards Snapdragon, her lowered her head worriedly. 01:33, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "I'll wait forever if I have to," Galekit grunted in response, rump still on the ground, the kit still firmly planted in front of the nursery's entrance. "Yeah, mice..." Frostfire trailed off, shaking her head briskly before trotting over to the newcomer. "I'm Frostfire!"'Silverstar' 01:37, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit nodded. "I'll see you later, I guess..." he murmured, squeezing out of the den. (now he can meet his goddess) "Hello, I'm... uh, Snapdragon. I joined yesterday," Snapdragon greeted the she-cat, her eyes wide with overwelment. 01:42, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal squished the snow underneath her paws, angry that it ruined her opportunities to hunt with Creekfrost.---- "Aww, just yesterday? That means your kinda like a kit!" Frostfire giggled before pausing, eyes growing round. "B-But I don't mean that in an offensive way, I just mean that you're new to all of this...Clan-y things, right?"'Silverstar' 01:50, October 27, 2016 (UTC) That was when... Peridotkit spotted... ''her. ''She was beautiful!! He stumbled across the clearing over to the brown tabby. "What is your name?" he demanded, with shining eyes. Snapdragon chuckled quietly. "You could say so. You're a warrior, yes?" 01:53, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal looked down at the kit, and let out a soft snort. "Violetpetal." She said this almost firmly, looking away heartbeats later in an uninterested manner.---- Frostfire bounced on her paws. "Yes, yes I am, at long last!! It's great to finally be a warrior."'Silverstar' 01:55, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit stared at her with unblinking eyes. "Can I get you something? Food? Water? A flower? Anything?" he asked, a dorky smile on his face. "Oh, I'm Peridotkit, by the way." ---- Despite just meeting Frostfire, Snapdragon liked her. "We should give her a tour of the camp," Hazelriver suggested excitedly. 01:58, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal huffed. "The only thing I want is impossible for you to get for me, kiddo."---- Frostfire nodded eagerly. "Yeah, we should!"'Silverstar' 02:03, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Oh! Oh! I could help! Really, if it'll make you happy, I'll try, really hard! Even if I scratch myself while doing it!" Peridotkit promised, waving his fluffy tail. ---- Snapdragon choked with surprise as Hazelriver butted her with his head. "Come on! You've already seen the warriors den, nursery... and leaders den, let's show you... the medicine den! and the apprentices!" 02:09, October 27, 2016 (UTC) The warrior couldn't help but to slowly grin. "Oh, really?" Violetpetal asked, darkly plotting in her head.---- "The apprentice's den smells!" Frostfire complained.'Silverstar' 02:14, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit nodded brightly. "Yes, I can! I can do anything, anything! maybe not kill a badger, but besides that, I can help you." ---- "Fine. What about the medicine den? It's herby in there... and maybe you'll get some catmint treats," Hazelriver murmured. He had noticed lately that his sister seemed to have her... head in the clouds lately... what was up with her? Hee'd have to get together alone with her sometime, ask her if she was okay... 02:18, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "I need a certain tom. As a mate. ''Need, not want." Violetpetal explained, her eyes narrowing.---- Frostfire nodded. "Yeah, and Risingsun's pretty chill, you'll like him!"Silverstar 02:24, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit's tail and ears dropped slightly. Oh... she had her eyes set on someone... oh, but... but that's fine! If she was happy, he was happy, he'd totally help her, maybe even along the way her sights would fall on someone else... "Oh, okay, who? I can think of a way to get you together." --- Snapdragon nodded. "Lead the way," she murmured quietly, then Hazelriver turned towards the medicine den. 02:26, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Creekfrost," Violetpetal said quickly and quietly, making sure that nobody else could hear but the two of them. "Help me, and...I'll try to get you some sort of reward."---- Frostfire trotted happily behind the two cats, slowly running off in a daydream once more.Silverstar 02:28, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit flicked his brown gaze across the clearing towards the Clan deputy. "Oh... okay," I bet if I was Clan deputy, you'd like me. ''"I've got one! It's risky though, if your up for it." ---- Hazelriver rolled his eyes, noticing his sister daydreaming again. He stopped at the dens entrance and popped his head inside. "This is it!" he announced. 02:32, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "I'd to ''anything!" She almost said this valently, head held high.---- Frostfire nearly bumped into the two cats, quickly finding her paws before her nose hit them. Inside, Orchidbloom raised her head nervously.Silverstar 02:34, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Okay... so... you two go out alone, together, and you find a fox den, right? Then, you get the fox to come out, and then, it attacks him, and you save him," Peridotkit explained. "Who could say no to you then?" --- "Oh, hi Orchidbloom!" Hazelriver greeted her. He looked concerned when he saw her scratches. "What happened to you?" -- Patch Violetpetal grinned. "You're a little genious."---- (tis time) Orchidbloom shook her head. "Nothing you want to know about," she responded quickly, looking up as Risingsun approached. "If you three don't mind, I need to speak to Orchidbloom privately right now...why not show Snapdragon to the elders? I'm sure they have some nice stories to share."Silverstar 03:33, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit beamed happily. "When should we do this? Foxes come out mostly at dawn and dusk, we can wait tonight, or strike in the morning." Wow! it was like making battle plans! ---- "Oh, okay," Hazelriver gave Orchidbloom a nod. "See you later, get well soon!" he slipped out into the clearing. "Okay, off to the Elders den." 03:35, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "In the morning, hopefully the weather will be better then."---- Orchidbloom watched the three leave before looking up at Risingsun nervously. "What is it?" The medicine cat took in a deep breath. "...You're pregnant, Orchidbloom, that's why you don't feel like you're getting better." He said it after long last, lowering his head. "...Are they Creekfrost's?" (-quietly dies of laughter-)Silverstar 03:38, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit nodded. "Okay! I'll come with you, I can go into the foxes den and lead it out," he decided, proudly lifting his head. Only one day in the Clan and he was a part of some cool stuff. 03:41, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Ok, sure, just don't get eaten...I'm saving Creekfrost, not you."---- Orchidbloom blinked in surprise. "No! He's only my...friend." She grunted in response, shifting uncomfortably. The medicine cat nodded slowly. "Alright, I'll push no further. Just be careful, I understand this is your first litter. You may return to the warrior's den for now." After being dimissed, Orchidbloom awkardly marched straight to the warrior's den, a shocked expression on her face.Silverstar 03:45, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, I know," Peridotkit beamed at her. "...you know where a fox den is...?" Meanwhile, Creekfrost paced around the camp entrance, eyes focused intently on his paws. Where was Nightshade? He should have been watching him more closely, he must have gone out into the storm! 03:48, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "I can easily follow the smelly smell of a fox." Violetpetal wrinkled her nose in disgust.---- Thunderblaze grinned up at Orchidbloom in the warrior's den, so she immediately turned and waddled out. She wasn't pleased by the father, but...she as actually expecting. How?!Silverstar 03:51, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Okay. Be careful, though!" Peridotkit mewed. ----- Upon spotting Orchidbloom out of the medicine den, he padded over to her, feeling remotely pleased to see her outside. "Hey, Orchidbloom. Are you feeling any better?" he asked, voice distant. 03:55, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom shifted uneasily. "Well...ok, I guess." She took in a deep breath, glancing up at the snow. "...I guess you were right, though."Silverstar 03:55, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost listened with one ear, thoughts still on Nightshade. "What...?" he didn't try to think about it, knowing he wouldn't be able to figure it out. 03:59, October 27, 2016 (UTC) She looked out the ground, speaking lowly so no other ears could hear. "...As in it isn't too late to have kits...as in I'm expecting his kits."Silverstar 04:00, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost ever so slowly pulled his focus to Orchidbloom. "His kits?" he echoed. That stupid, no good... "I guess that's good, in some ways, I suppose," he said simpily. "Congratulations," he added quielty. 04:03, October 27, 2016 (UTC) The gray tabby frowned slightly. "I guess....not really..." She mumbled with a twitch of her ear. "He's no worthy father, he'll be all smug as soon as hears...then probably wander off again."Silverstar 04:05, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "That is true, but you've always wanted kits, now you're dream has come true, and you'll be a great mother to them, it'll make up for him," Creekfrost murmured. 04:07, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom frowned once more. "Sure hope so..." But she couldn't push away that bad feeling she kept getting.Silverstar 04:09, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "It'll be fine. If you ever feel overwelmed with it, I can always help," Creekfrost offered, though mentioning that reminded him more of Nightshade and made his heart ache. Where was he...? He was going to be yelled at when he returned, that was for sure. Meanwhile... Firepoppy ragefully led her patrol ever closer towards the RockClan camp. They took someone from her Clan, now she'd take someone from theirs. Already she could smell the scents of cats in the snow. Hazelriver sniffed the air. "Is that CaveClan scent?" he asked, alert. 04:12, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "I suppose they could always have an 'Uncle Creekfrost' if needed." Orchidbloom mused, laying down in the snow, still exhuasted.---- Darkstorm shifted eagerly, thankful that his pesky mother wasn't with him for this RockClan attack.---- Frostfire flinched in alarm, immediately tasting the air as well.Silverstar 04:43, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost surprised himself when he manged to laugh a little. Then he heard the bickering of Hazelriver, then he scneted them. CaveClan. Instantly alert, he gently nudged Orchidbloom. "Go into a den, CaveClan is here," he said, a voice so calm it surprised him. Suddenly, the entrance of camp ruslted as a golden brown tabby flew into the camp. "Attack!" She screeched and a flood of warriors poured into the camp. 04:47, October 27, 2016 (UTC) The expecting warrior pricked her ears in surprise. "What?!" Immediately, she got up and stumbled over to the nearest den to hide.---- Frostfire braced herself, and was tackled by Darkstorm heartbeats later.Silverstar 04:48, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost met with Firepoppy, both deputies hissing and raking their claws at each other. Freaking out, Hazelriver ran into the stump of a gorse bush so hard he knocked himself out. Peridotkit rushed into the nursery, terrified. Windpaw happily slashed the face of Cariboupaw. 04:51, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom was thankful that she wasn't in the warrior's den, and could spot Thunderblaze's bright coat tustling with Shadowsong. Good...maybe Shadowsong would kill him.Silverstar 04:53, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Cariboupaw pulled away from Windpaw and leapt onto Jadepaw's shoulders. She bit down hard on the she-cats neck. She let go and blood sparyed out. With an inraged shriek, Windpaw charged at Cariboupaw, ramming her neck on a rock. Her neck made an ugly 'pop' and her head lolled awkwardly. 05:00, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire hissed and rolled with Darkstorm, lashing out at whatever she could possibly hit. Meanwhile, Thunderblaze easily tossed Shadowsong aside with an angry roar.Silverstar 05:02, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Slatestar snarled in fury, before leaping into battle along with the rest of his cats. ---- Meanwhile, Frozenwind attacked a CaveClan cat. --look me in the eye 06:42, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Windpaw rushed to his friends side, the blood was still coming out, hput his fur on it, not wanting to waste time digging through the snow for something else. Although the wound was bad, Jadepaw still had the light of fire in her eyes. "Let me go!" Creekfrost kicked Firepoppy in th belly, and she stumbled away, bored with fighting this scrap of fur. Then she spotted Slatestar... he was her target. He led this Clan of savages, he was the one to pay. She sprinted toward him with bared teeth and unsheathed claws. 13:53, October 27, 2016 (UTC) (ohfun) Slatestar turned in surprise, seeing Firepoppy coming towards him. The leader braced himself, he too leaping up to meet her. --look me in the eye 18:18, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy slammed into the leader, with her jaws, closing around his throat and bit down, blood rushed into her mouth. 18:57, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Thunderblaze leaped at his nearest CaveClan attacker, savagely slashing at their face and neck.Silverstar 22:38, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Slatestar let out a yowl in pain as Firepoppy got his neck. ...Well, that's great! He could feel himself weakening as blood was lost... --look me in the eye 03:25, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy let go, already knowing he would lose one ''life... so she stopped to watch the show. 03:27, October 28, 2016 (UTC) The leader collapsed the ground, breathing shallowly for a moment before his flank stilled. One life was lost... so far. --look me in the eye 03:35, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy watched, pleased. "You took someone from our Clan," she hissed quietly. "We take someone from yours." 03:38, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Slatestar didn't hear the CaveClan deputy's words, as he'd still been losing his life. Now he'd come back to... but not for very long. The wound that Firepoppy had inflicted was one very bad wound. Slatestar went still again, losing a second life. --look me in the eye 03:40, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy felt even happier. Two lives was better then one, huh? That'd show RockClan! Meanwhile, most of the RockClan cats were too busy fighting to notice Slatestar's lives slowly ebbing away. 03:42, October 28, 2016 (UTC) The same process happened again. Soon three, four lives were lost... and each time, the wound that was taking his lives didn't heal. He came to yet again, eyes with a look of pain in them for a moment before they clouded over again... five lives gone. How many more would go? (speeding it up, ohwow) --look me in the eye 03:45, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy's eyes began to widen when it just kept going and going... This wasn't going how she planned. She just wanted to take a life or two, not ''all nine! ''"Oh, no," she murmured to herself, looking for something to stick on the wound, moss, leaves, something, but everything was covered in a thick blanket of snow. What should she do!? "Uh... Retreat, CaveClan, Retreat!" she yowled, then bolted from Slatestar and out the camp entrance. 03:48, October 28, 2016 (UTC) The battle was over... but at a price for RockClan. Six, seven, eight... Slatestar's lives were all getting drained, just by the blow that Firepoppy had given him. He was on his last now. He came to for the final time, bore a few more moments of pain, before the ninth life was too gone. The leader fell still for the final time. Slatestar... only a few moons into his leadership, was dead: killed by CaveClan's deputy, losing all his nine lives to a single one of her blows. --look me in the eye 03:52, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost watched with surprise as the CaveClan cats flooded out of camp. They came and went so fast. For the first time he noticed the scarlet snow and the gray body of Slatestar. He rushed over. That much blood out of a body didn't look very... healthy... "Slatestar?" he prodded the leader with a gentle paw, but Slatestar didn't didn't move. Perhaps he was just losing a life... But as he sat, waiting for the leader to blink, or breath, moments went by and no change, in fact, he was growing cold. Slatestar couldn't be dead... really dead? 03:56, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Slatestar didn't react as Creekfrost touched him... as he was dead. ---- Frozenwind panted as the CaveClan cats moved off, before quickly grooming his pelt to get rid of the blood. --look me in the eye 03:58, October 28, 2016 (UTC) After the battle, Orchidbloom slinked out of her hiding spot, eyes round with shock. "...Slatestar?"'Silverstar' 10:39, October 28, 2016 (UTC) "Risingsun!" Creekfrost called for the medicine cat. Slatestar had just recieved nine lives! How could he be dead? 16:43, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun got a mouthful of herbs, but once he was a few fox-lengths away from the leader, he could tell they were far too late. "...I'm sorry Creekfrost, but he's long gone. Whoever did this to him took all of his lives."'Silverstar' 20:04, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost dipped his head. This happened before, with Stormstar. "Please check all the cats for wounds, then we'll sit vigil for Slatestar," he murmured, then he realized with a jolt he was now RockClan's leader. "... I'll have my wounds looked at last.. I'll sit with Slatestar now, when you've finished, I guess I should go recieve my lives." 20:09, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire sat in shock, feeling around in attempts to find her ear. What happened?! Oh, there...She was just missing a chunk of her ear. Risingsun trotted to her to fix up her ear.'Silverstar' 20:18, October 28, 2016 (UTC) As Creekfrost sat vigil for Slatestar, he thought about what was on this new path. Could he really lead the Clan? Tenses with CaveClan would be sky high now, and with Nightshade missing, and worrying about Orchidbloom and that tom... could he focus on everything. ''I guess I could. ''He tried to reassure himself. Everything would be fine. 20:22, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom calmly glanced over at Creekfrost, although her stomach was bothering her a bit. "Everything alright? You seem a bit...tense. I can promise you you'll do just fine."---- Risingsun patched up Frostfire before moving onto the next cat.'Silverstar' 20:27, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded slowly. "Yeah, everything's all right. I guess I'm just a bit anxious about all of this..." he replied. "Did you get hurt?" 20:30, October 28, 2016 (UTC) "Don't be, countless leaders have done the same as you...so I guess you'll just have to prove yourself an even better leader than most, and I'm sure you can do so." Orchidbloom murmured before glancing down at her stomach. "Just cramps, no wounds." She let her sea-blue gaze slide icily over to Thunderblaze as he gloated to some apprentices. "...Although I must admit that I'm ashamed that a certain ''someone didn't get...killed."Silverstar 20:32, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost twitched his ears. "I could exile him, no one could doubt the word of a leader?" he suggested, although he knew that some cats would think otherwise. 20:36, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Frozenwind paid his respects to Slatestar. He'd never been overly close to the leader, but... either way, he knew it was the right thing to do. --look me in the eye 22:44, October 28, 2016 (UTC) (i think i wanna skip ahead to when they leave... ) After Risingsun treated the cats, including Creekfrost, they left camp on the short trip to the Star-pool. He had left Frostfire in charge of the camp while he was away. 23:32, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire was taken back when Creekfrost had her take charge of camp...what if she set the camp on fire? It was quite likely to happen, really...especially with all of her endless and untameable energy.Silverstar 00:44, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing made his way through RockClan territory. Frostfire had not shown up to the meeting place, so he wanted to make sure everything was okay. He carried a large bundle of catmint; a gift for RockClan; mostly an excuse for coming. He had snuck out of camp after sorting out all the patrols. He'd tell everyone he met a fox or something... 00:55, October 29, 2016 (UTC) She was trying hard....really really hard, to at least look professional. Frostfire sat awkwardly, in a stiff manner with her chest puffed far out, unsure of really how to hold herself. She had to act professional, right?Silverstar 00:58, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing remembered where RockClan's camp was, and followed a path covered with snow his paws had once walked on daily. He pushed his way past the gorse entrance into the RockClan camp. He had come alone and was carrying catmint, they probably wouldn't attack him. 01:08, October 29, 2016 (UTC) At once, Frostfire stiffened, tasting the scent of alien cat, yet the scent of someone who made her heart skip a beat...that was unusual, it was something she had never felt before. The warrior rose to her paws, blinking in surprise. "...Morningwing?!"Silverstar 01:13, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing dropped the catmint gently to the ground, his pelt feeling hot when Frostfire called him. "You didn't come to our meeting place... I had to check and see if you're okay," he murmured, quietly. "I brought this too..." he added, pawing the catmint. Meanwhile, Hazelriver had woken up from running into something. He watched his sister and Morningwing. They seemed like they knew each other very well. 13:48, October 29, 2016 (UTC) A frown feel upon the monochromatic warrior's face at this. "I'm so sorry, I was going, but...." She glanced up at her ear, recalling that he couldn't see it. "-...CaveClan attacked us, and killed Slatestar. Creekfrost left to get his lives, and..." Frostfire took in a breath. "-...he left me in charge of camp."Silverstar 14:55, October 29, 2016 (UTC) "Oh... I'm sorry about Slatestar," Morningwing meowed, noticing the blood scent for the first time. "Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead or anything." 22:28, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire twitched her whiskers in faint amusement. "No, I'm not dead, no worries..." She lowered her head. "We could meet again in a few days? Since I missed you today."Silverstar 22:34, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing nodded quickly. "Sure!" he repiled excitedly. He then made himself sound calmer. "Yeah, okay, sure," he pushed the catmint towards her. "Anyway, here's the catmint. I'll see you in two sunrises?" 22:38, October 29, 2016 (UTC) She nodded slowly. "Definitely." Frostfire slowly pulled the catmint near with her paw, nodding her thanks. She wondered when Creekfrost would return.Silverstar 22:40, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing waved his tail, padding towards the entrance. "See you then. Bye!" he mewed, slipping out of the camp and beginning the mind numbing journey back to StormClan. Meanwhile, around sunrise that day, Creekstar returned to camp. He wasn't too tired, since the Star-pool was quite close, but his muscles still hurt from recieving his lives, as if he had been running... or getting punched. He had thought about who to make deputy as he left the night before, and the trip back, and he had narrowed it down to a few cats... he'd announce at dusk. 22:45, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire watched her friend leave, a small grin resting on her pale muzzle. She couldn't wait to see him again, it was an alien but joyful feeling.---- Orchidbloom now rest in the warrior's den, head on her white paws. She'd move to the nursery like most expecting mollies, but that'd give it away to Thunderblaze, who now eyed her.Silverstar 22:46, October 29, 2016 (UTC) For now, Creekstar went into his den to rest. Meanwhile, Peridotkit sat in the clearing. His and Violetpetal's plans with the fox would need to be moved... perhaps tonight? 22:49, October 29, 2016 (UTC) The bright gaze of Thunderblaze burned into the pelt of the senior warrior, who turned her back to show her disinterest. He better not try anything else...this time, Orchidbloom wouldn't hesitate a second to skin him alive.Silverstar 22:52, October 29, 2016 (UTC) While in his den, Creekstar thought about his deputy. Maybe Orchidbloom? But the whole Clan knew they were good friends, they may think Creekstar was chosing her for that one reason. Or there was Frostfire. She was a bit loud, but that wasn't something terrible. She was loyal and a good warrior.... she seemed to have done well with camp while he was gone... 23:02, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Thunderblaze slowly made his way into the warrior's den, leaning over to speak with Orchidbloom, his breath hot against her ears. "Don't think that this is over,'' dear''."Silverstar 23:09, October 29, 2016 (UTC) After resting, Creekstar left his den and hopped onto the highrock. He called a meeting. Once all the cats gathered, he made his announcement. "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy of RockClan is Frostfire." 23:18, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire was taken back, jaw dropping in surprise. Her...deputy of RockClan?! "I-I accept!" Pride and joy swelled in her chest, but heartbeats later, her mind immediately switched to Morningwing...oh StarClan, what would she do?Silverstar 23:19, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Jadepaw, having her wound fixed up, cheered her mentors name loudly. Cool! she was the deputies apprentice! Creekstar finished his announcement. When he walked away from the cats, he remembered Nightshade. Maybe he had returned? He padded towards the nursery, hoping to find him sitting in there with Mothkit, but when he poked his head inside, no sigh of him. 23:25, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire bounced on her paws, not in an excited manner, but more of a nervous way. What would she do? Three days...she'd give herself three days to decide.---- Orchidbloom bared her fangs up at Thunderblaze. "Get away from me."Silverstar 23:27, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Hazelriver made his way over to his sister. "Congratulations, Frostfire!" he purred. "Are you okay?" he asked, noticing her nervous manner. 00:11, October 30, 2016 (UTC) The monochromatic tortoiseshell offered her brother a big grin. "Thanks!" She then paused. No, she'd tell him later, tomorrow...But a sinking feeling told her that this horrible secret would be the end to her perfect relationship with her brother. "I'm fine! Just nervous about all the responsibilities."Silverstar 01:36, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Hazelriver nodded, satisfied with his sisters answer. That was all it was, she was just nervous about being deputy, nothing more! Peridotkit meawhile searched camp for Violetpetal. 14:50, October 30, 2016 (UTC) It was getting late, so the stressed deputy decided to go to sleep, hoping everything would be just a nightmare.---- Violetpetal randomly sat around camp.Silverstar 15:04, October 30, 2016 (UTC) "Did you get hurt in the battle?" Peridotkit asked when he trotted over to Violetpetal. 15:08, October 30, 2016 (UTC) "Me?" The tabby warrior let out a big snort. "Pffft, no!"Silverstar 15:10, October 30, 2016 (UTC) "Oh, good," Peridotkit mewed, relieved. "Anyway... do you want to do the fox thingy now?" 15:15, October 30, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, the sooner Creekstar's mine, the better." Especially now that he was leader...she'd be famous!Silverstar 15:18, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit nodded, although jealousy stabbed his heart. "Okay. You can go get him, ask him to hunt or something. I was out of camp this morning and found a fox burrow, It's along the farside of the Tallstone, I'll go there and get ready to lure it out." 15:25, October 30, 2016 (UTC) "Good....hurry along, then." Darkness crept into the eyes of Violetpetal before she swiftly turned, cheerfully trotting over to Creekstar. "Hey, Creekstar! How about your first hunt as leader with yours truly?"Silverstar 15:28, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit nodded, then pushed his way out the camp entrance when no one was looking, then began the journey to the fox nest. Surely when Violetpetal saw how much effort he put into all of this, she may feel the same about him? It wouldn't be that weird, he was almost an apprentice! Creekstar looked up from his paws, where he'd been thinking about nothing at all, when Violetpetal called out to him. He nodded. Maybe they could look for Nightshade while they were gone. 16:31, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Energy pulsed through the molly as they exited camp, Violetpetal in the lead. Soon....soon, he would be hers!!Silverstar 16:38, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar silently followed Violetpetal. "So where are we heading?" he asked after awhile. Meanwhile, Peridotkit found the fox hole and was creeping toward it. 16:44, October 30, 2016 (UTC) "Farside of Tallstone, I saw a huuuuuge squirrel there yesterday!" Violetpetal purred like the idiot she was, bouncing on her paws as she walked.Silverstar 16:49, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar nodded, scenting the air for any trance of his son as he walked. Peridotkit saw two shapes in the distance. Black and the other one a bouncy blur. That must be them. He crawled to the entrance of the fox hole, making soft mewing noises of fake pain. 19:08, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal pricked her ears, convinced that she had spotted the faint figure of Peridotkit in the distance....perfect, right on time.Silverstar 19:20, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit burrowed into the snow, hiding his pelt, when he heard the growling of the annoyed fox. The echo of it's pawsteps came closer, just as the crouching of the two cats behind him came closer.... 19:25, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal waited, waited for that ugly fox to show it's....it's stupid face!Silverstar 19:33, October 30, 2016 (UTC) As Creekstar and Violetpetal walked, Creekstar's tail tip began to twitch uneasily. There was fox scent. Was that what happened to Nightshade? No... no, Nightshade disappeared in the storm... no fox would be dumb enough to go out in that. He heard growling and that pushed Nightshade away for a moment. He could make out a shadowy figure in the entrance to a burrow, snow covering most of it from the eye. "Fox!" he warned to Violetpetal, a the same second it slid out of it's den and began to circle them warily. 23:07, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal stiffened, bracing herself as Creekstar gave his warning. What was she supposed to do? Rats, her and Peridotkit didn't go over this part!!Silverstar 02:21, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Was that kit scent? Creekstar sniffed and knew there was a kit nearby. "Violetpetal, there's a kit here!" he meowed, then spotted Peridotkit's striped fur sticking out of the snow, behind the fox. Had it gotten him. The fox sprang, and so did Creekstar. "Get him!" he yowled to Violetpetal. 02:27, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal immediately darted forward once the fox leaped...not really to grab Peridotkit, but really to just get out of the way. But it worked anyways, right? Now, she was saving a kit in front of Creekstar!Silverstar 02:30, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit squeaked with alarm. Oh no! He had been found! Creekstar clung to the fox's shoulder, teeth driven into it's flesh. 02:43, October 31, 2016 (UTC) "You better not mess this up!" Violetpetal quietly hissed to Peridotkit through dark eyes, grabbing him by a scruff before hauling herself, and the tomkit, into a tree.Silverstar 02:52, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit squrmed out of Violetpetal's jaws and onto the tree. "Now's your chance! Go help!"he mewed, excitedly. 02:53, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Without another word to Peridotkit, Violetpetal dropped down from the tree and onto the back of the fox.Silverstar 02:54, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Relieved that Violetpetal had saved the kit and come to help, Creekstar let go of the fox, then landed lightly on the ground and aimmed a blow at it's face. 02:56, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal continued to cling to the back of the fox, biting at its shoulders. Meanwhile, Orchidbloom continued to rest in the warrior's den, a frown on her face. She was disappointed that her friend had left without her.Silverstar 03:00, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow lay in his nest on his side his white splashes face on dangling on the ground. His tail lightly thumped the ground as his back leg slowly traced patterns in the dirt. The russet-ginger tabby warrior lifted his head slightly to see if anyone had come back. The camp was pretty much empty now that almost every cat was out and about and all he had to do as lay around. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:05, October 31, 2016 (UTC) With a yelp, the fox shook off the two cats, glaring at them, then turned tail, running. Creekstar watched it, panting. That went surprisingly well. 03:06, October 31, 2016 (UTC) In fact, it seemed like he hunted quite a bit with Violetpetal nowadays...surely he wasn't going to replace her, right? Orchidbloom had always been there for him... Violetpetal puffed out her chest proudly. "That was...kinda fun!"Silverstar 03:08, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow heaved a heavy sigh before laying his head back into the dangling position it as in before. His eyes closed and let his tongue hang from his mouth as he thought. It had been nearly a year since his brother had died. Hit by a monster, he was. It saddened Russetsnow and the tom even blamed himself for it as his fault his brother had been upset and ran off in the first place. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:11, October 31, 2016 (UTC) "We could have died," Creekstar pointed out, sounding stern. "Where is Peridotkit?" 03:13, October 31, 2016 (UTC) "Right, he's still in that tree," the brown tabby muttered. Orchidbloom shifted in her nest, stomach cramps bothering her even further. She felt like something was wrong, like Creekstar had ran across trouble.Silverstar 03:17, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow finally rolled into sitting position after not being able to sleep or relax. Why was it whenever his thoughts went to his deceased family he felt..discomfort? The russet-ginger warrior lifted a white splashed paw before stretching. Maybe some vole would do him good. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:24, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit made his way down the tree. "What were you doing out of camp?" Creekstar asked the kit, sternly. When he didn't reply, he shook his head, flicking his tail. "Let's take him back to camp." 03:26, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Perhaps I should visit Risingsun? No, not for her stomach cramps, but for someone to talk with. He was always kind to her, just like everyone else, but he seemed even more so to her. No, no in a romantic way, of course not, but in a friendly manner. Nodding, Violetpetal trotted off, pleased with herself.Silverstar 03:28, October 31, 2016 (UTC) "Might I get you something to eat Orchidbloom?" The tabby and splashed white tom called in his odd Irish-Southern accent. The warrior blinked his clear and odd eyes before flicking his ears. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:32, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar led the way, while Peridotkit slowly followed Violetpetal. "Do you think it worked?" he asked, half dreading it if the answer was yes. But Creekstar looked more annoyed then in love... 03:34, October 31, 2016 (UTC) "Not sure, but he'll love me eventually!" The annoying warrior declared.---- Orchidbloom looked up in surprise. "Oh, I guess,"Silverstar 10:30, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow nodded before leaving the den and grabbing two voles. "Here you go," he said dropping one at her paws before plopping down in his nest with his. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 12:35, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit didn't reply. Couldn't Violetpetal see Creekstar wasn't interested? For the first time ever, he thought she was... strange... Shaking the thought away as camp came into sight. Whatever. Hopefully he'd at least still be an apprentice, Creekstar wouldn't make him wait... right? 13:07, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom shifted slightly. "Thank you,"Silverstar 20:02, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Before long, Russetsnow had gulped down his prey. "Mm," he murmured satisfied and turned his gaze on the classic tabby molly. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 21:01, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom Slowly finished her meal, going to enjoy it before she went hungry again.Silverstar 01:32, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Snapdragon hurried over to Peridotkit when the three cats entered camp. "Where have you been?" she hissed sternly, her green eyes glowing with relief. 02:34, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal briefly glanced down at Peridotkit before walking on, looking for something to eat. (Considering it day II for Frostie, time to tell her brother Silverstar 00:19, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "I'm fine," Peridotkit grunted a reply as Snapdragon licked his face. "Just decided to go for a little stroll..." --- Creekstar twitched his tail uneasily, then left Peridotkit and his foster mother alone. He glanced over at Violetpetal. Something was starting to seem really... odd about her... not in a good way. Meanwhile, Hazelriver groomed his tail carefully, wanting it to look pretty and neat. 00:46, November 2, 2016 (UTC) The deputy slowly raised her head, sighting her brother grooming his tail. Hesitantly, she rose to her paws and slowly approached him. "Hey, um...can we talk privately, Hazelriver?"Silverstar 01:00, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Hazelriver looked up from his tail treatment with a faint look of surprise. Frostfire wanted to talk? In privite? ''"Oh - uh, sure," he mewed quickly, getting to his paws and leading the way to a clump of snow covered bracken, blocking the view for other cats. "What's up...?" 01:04, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire took in a deep breath, fear grasping her heart with an icy and tightening grip. "I-....I need your help!"'Silverstar' 01:06, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Hazelriver knew something must be horribly wrong. "W-what? I can help you with anything!" he mewed, high-pitched. 01:11, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "Shh, keep it down!" The deputy put her paw over her brother's mouth, terror and confusion flashing in her optics. "I'm..." Oh, how she liked Morningwing...no, oh no, she didn't ''like ''him, she was in ''love with him!! Oh StarClan...she was in some trouble now. "I-I'm in love with someone."Silverstar 01:13, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Hazelriver's eyes widened. "You are? That's... uh... Why are so worried about it? Everyone falls in love at least once in their lives..." he murmured. 01:15, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Pain gripped the she-cat's stomach as she grew heart-torn. "He's in a different Clan, Hazelriver..."Silverstar 01:16, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "What!?" Hazelriver yelped, a bit loudly, then lowered his voice to a whisper. "Who?" Frostfire? In love? With a tom from a different Clan? '' 01:18, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire looked away guiltily, ears flattened as if she was to be punished for murder. "...Morningwing, he's from StormClan...B-But he was born in RockClan, he only left because of the illness that struck when we were born!"'Silverstar' 01:20, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "You can't love him! A cat from another Clan, ''and ''him! Of all cats. He killed Vinefur!" Hazelriver scream-whispered. How coudl she love a cat who lived miles away, and who killed a Clanmate of theirs? A ''medicine cat. '' 01:23, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "He saved my ''life, Hazelriver!!" Frostfire finally snapped back, leaning away as she recalled the fact that she never revealed her near-death experience to her brother.Silverstar 01:25, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Hazelriver stared at her. "From what? When was this?" 01:28, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "When I was apprentice...Winterfall tried to kill me, and he stopped her."Silverstar 01:30, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Hazelriver dug his claws into the snow. "Just because he saved you doesn't mean -" he paused, not knowing what to say. "You can't love him!" 01:33, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "I- What're you trying to be, dad?! You can't be him, you can't tell me what to do!" At once, the deputy rose to her paws in her fury.Silverstar 01:37, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Hazelriver stood up as well, mouth hanging open, without words coming out, speechless. 01:40, November 2, 2016 (UTC) With an angry lash of her tail, Frostfire stormed off and away from her brother, sniffling to herself.Silverstar 01:43, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Hazelriver stomped out of the bracken thicket a moment after, he refused to look to where ever she had walked off to. He couldn't even think how to feel about this. She loved someone from another Clan, who had killed a Clanmate. He felt sadness, anger, and very lonely right now, at least that's what he thought. 01:46, November 2, 2016 (UTC) (Shall Frost 'n Morning meet now, so he can admit that he's a deputy?)Frostfire seated herself in the far corner of the warrior's den to sulk. Great...she'd probably never have a real brother again now. Fine then...she'd just have to leave, right? She'd talk to Morningwing first...or maybe she could make him come back to RockClan? He was only a warrior, and she was a deputy.Silverstar 01:48, November 2, 2016 (UTC) (yes, I'll have him be in their meeting place now) Creekstar noticed his deputy acting a bit strange but shrugged it off. She was still probably getting used to her new duties. He looked over to the nursery. Nightshade had been gone far too long. He padded over. He could ask one of the queen if they had seen him... if not, he'd send out a search party. 01:51, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire was thankful that she had to meet with Morningwing, maybe he could fix everything...swiftly, she ducked out of camp and ran off to find the blind tom.Silverstar 01:52, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar poked his head in the nursery, and spotted Pumpkinfrost. "P-Pumpkinfrost! Has Nightshade been in here? Since the storm?" he stammered. 02:03, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost, who had been grooming her belly fur, looked up in surprise. "No, haven't seen him." She had been stuck in the nursery all day: she was due very soon.Silverstar 02:05, November 2, 2016 (UTC) (oh yay, I know how Whiskerclaw'll die) Creekstar nodded, anxiety pricking his paws. "Okay, thanks, Pumpkinfrost," he murmured, then quickly ducked out of the den. Nightshade did nothing but sit in the nursery with Mothkit, once and awhile he'd go hunting. He scanned the clearing. Most of the warriors were in camp due to the snow, when he noticed, was Heatherdusk gone as well? He hadn't seen her since the storm as well.... That's it; he was going to get a search patrol. Should he call a meeting? To inform the whole Clan... 02:10, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Ooooh, interesting...Creekstar seemed pretty stressed out. It was the perfect time for Violetpetal to go pester him into admitting what was bugging him, and making her get closer to him! The brown tabby trotted on over, smiling sweetly. "Is something wrong, Creekstar?" Orchidbloom watched this whole event in disgust.Silverstar 02:14, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar looked at the brown tabby, eyes surprisingly distraught. "Nightshade is missing, so is Heatherdusk, they have been since the storm," he said, in a rush. "I have ''to find them!" He should have kept a better eye on Nightshade, none of this would have happened then! 02:17, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "We'll find them, Creekstar, I promise." The little suck-up attempted to soothe him. "Nobody is lost forever, right?"'Silverstar' 02:18, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "They are if they're dead," Creekstar hissed, suddenly bitter. The bitterness melted away quickly, to once again be replaced with anxiety. "I need to send out a patrol. I'll go. Can you come? We'll take another cat too..." he eyes scanned the clearing with a lightning speed until they landed on Whiskerclaw. "Whiskerclaw!" he shouted, startling the tom, making him leap a foot in the air with fright. 02:21, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal cringed slightly at his bitterness, but immediately returned to her clingy self. "Of course I'll go...I'll help find him, I promise."'Silverstar' 02:23, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar nodded, half listening as Whiskerclaw approached. "We're going on a search party for Nightshade and Heatherdusk," Creekstar simply told the tom and marched for the camp entrance. Whiskerclaw blinked, shrugged, then followed. 02:27, November 2, 2016 (UTC) (bleh, we'll just do this now) Frostfire practically ran into the leader as she had attempted to charge into camp, breathless. She had run almost the entire way...thank StarClan she was very fit. "C-C...Creekstar, I...I'm stepping down..." Slowly, she regained her breath, and gazed down at her paws. "...I feel unfit to be deputy any longer, sir...I long for adventure, not being tied down with the countless responsibilities of being deputy. My heart longs for adventure, ever since I was born....I'll be moving to StormClan."'Silverstar' 02:30, November 2, 2016 (UTC) When Frostfire had finished, Creekstar was looking at her, a bit of surprise, and yet some understanding. He dipped his head slightly. "You were a good deputy, and warrior. I hate to see you leave ," he murmured, sounding more like his normal, calmer self. He blinked fondly at his now former deputy. "If this is what you truly wish...Then follow what your heart desires." 02:35, November 2, 2016 (UTC) She couldn't help but to feel her heart flutter at the fact that now she was ''really going home, to Morningwing, to live a happy life...even if there was still the guilt of stepping down from deputy and yelling at her brother. "Thank you, Creekstar...." With that, Frostfire turned and left RockClan territory once a more.Silverstar 02:37, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Hazelriver stared after Frostfire, but he made no move to stop her. She really left RockClan... for Morningwing... w-what about him? He was her brother. He had his Clan, but no more friends, now only Whiskerclaw... Creeekstar sat, watching the former RockClan she-cat leave. His heart twisted a little. Was this because he made her deputy? No, Frostfire wouldn't just leave the Clan if she didn't want the postition, she would have talked to Creekstar about, asking him to step down. Frostfire was young, she wanted adventure, just like she said. He had that feeling at one point of his life... After long minutes of silence. He got back to his paws. "Okay, let's go," he mewed, voice threatening to crack a little, then continued out of camp. He'd chose a new deputy when he returned. 02:43, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal shrugged off the fact that Frostfire had just left: it was her stupid idea. If she wanted to waste her chance of becoming a leader because of some stupid urge for adventure, oh well.Silverstar 02:45, November 2, 2016 (UTC) (rats are going to come and give Whiskerclaw his wound) Creekstar trekked through the snow, ignoring the burning pain of it, which slowly dulled to numbness. They had already been searching for awhile, and so far there was no sign of the two warriors. As they neared a small, abandoned twoleg nest, he began to smell something foul. 02:50, November 2, 2016 (UTC) As she walked along, Violetpetal wrinkled her nose in disugst. Ewww, that wasn't her, right?! "What's that terrible stench?"02:54, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "I think it's that," Whiskerclaw pointed his tail towards a single rat who walked along outside the broken house. "It's just one..." he trotted towards it, pouncing and biting it's neck, killing it. It stunk, but it'd be good prey! But when he turned, ready to walk back over to the other two cats, he heard a squeak behind him, and then a sharp pain in his shoulder. He yelped, dropping the dead rat, and looking over his shoulder, he saw a flood of rats swarming towards him, one already latched on him. 02:59, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow lurched to his feet as he watched Frostfire step down and leave. Who would be deputy now? Ooh he would make a great pick! (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 14:18, November 2, 2016 (UTC) As two more crawled onto Whiskerclaw, Creekstar hurried over, grabbing the tom by his scruff and pulling him away. Once Whiskerclaw seemed to figure out what was happening, he wiggled free and pelted away from the rats; it would have been an idiots idea to stay and fight. Whiskerclaw batted off the rats who were clinging to his pelt and killed them. His neck and shoulder throbbed with pain. Whiskerclaw's wounds were deep... they couldn't carry on the patrol with him like this. "We should go back to camp, you need to see Risingsun," "I can keep going," Whiskerclaw protested. Creekstar shook his head. Clearly Whiskerclaw had never had a rat bite, or seen anyone with one. They could become infected in th blink of an eye. Without a word, he began to pad back to camp, hardly lifting his paws. Whiskerclaw followed, muttering under his breath. 15:02, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Category:RockClan Category:Roleplay Category:Archives